Thompson Rivers University
Overview "Wolfpack" is the name of the sports teams from Thompson Rivers University (TRU), located in Kamloops, British Columbia. It was formerly known as "Cariboo College" (those teams were called the "Cariboo Chiefs") then in 1992 became "University College of the Cariboo" (and its teams were called the "UCC Sun Demons"). It became TRU in 2005. TRU is a member of the Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) and U Sports (formerly known as CIS), however have never participated in the men's or women's hockey leagues. History The hockey team started in the Pacific Intercollegiate Hockey League (PIHL) in 1971, where they competed against Selkirk College, Simon Fraser University, the University of British Columbia, the B.C. Institute of Technology, Gonzaga University, Notre Dame University, and Alaska Methodist of Anchorage. In 1972 they joined the Totem Conference or Totem Colleges Athletic Association (TCAA), {which changed names to British Columbia Colleges Athletic Association (BCCAA) in 1987-88 and the Pacific West Athletic Association (PWAA) in 2011-12}, which is governed by the Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (CCAA). The BCCAA discontinued its hockey competition after 1988-89 and the CCAA has not held a national championship since 2001. The Wolfpack 'operated in the 'British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (BCIHL) from 2009-10 to 2013-14, when the program folded. *TRU Athletics History *TRU Story *BCIHL Story 'Season-by-Season Records' 'PIHL/TCAA/BCCAA Seasons: 1971-1989' Note: No season records are available on Wikia for the TCAA or BCCAA seasons. 'BCIHL Seasons: 2009-10 to 2013-14' :Note: Until 2011-12 there were tie games in the regular season and a playoff tournament was held. :Note: From 2012-13 onwards the top 4 teams qualified for best-of-three semi-finals and all regular season games were decided by overtime or shootout. Commemorations Championships *TCAA: 1972, 1973, 1974, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985 *BCCAA: 1986, 1987, 1988 *BCIHL: 2004 - unofficial title before the league was founded CCAA Nationals *Appearances: 5 :Source: CCAA Hockey Info :Source: ACAC Hockey Info Pictures Alternate Logos Cariboo College Thompson Rivers University Also see College links *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *4-West Championship *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *British Columbia Colleges Athletic Association *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *Prairie Athletic Conference (Saskatchewan) *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Ontario Colleges Athletic Association *RSEQ College League *Atlantic Collegiate Athletic Association BCIHL Teams :Eastern Washington Eagles (Big Sky - NCAA) :Selkirk College Saints (PWAA - CCAA) :Simon Fraser Clan (GNAC - NCAA) :Trinity Western Spartans (CWUAA - CIS) :Vancouver Island Mariners (PWAA - CCAA) :Victoria Vikings (CWUAA - CIS) Former Teams :Fraser Valley Cascades (2006-2011) (CWUAA - CIS) :Okanagan College Coyotes (2010-2012) (PWAA - CCAA) :UNBC Timberwolves (2006) (CWUAA - CIS) :Thompson Rivers Wolfpack (2010-14) (CWUAA - CIS) University Links *Canadian Interuniversity Sport *Canada West Universities Athletic Association External Links *Official Site *BCIHL Site *ACAC History *PacWest Hockey Terry Bangen Terry Bangen coached many of the Chiefs teams. Bangen, after the College folded the hockey program, joined the Kamloops Blazers (WHL) as an assistant coach where he won three Memorial Cup rings. Bangen would also serve as the head coach of the McGill Redmen before going to the Vancouver Canucks (NHL) as an assistant coach. He also was an assistant coach for the Canadian National Junior Team, winning a gold medal in 1996. Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Western Canada University Hockey Category:Canadian Colleges Athletic Association